Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Darkened Life
by VesperiaX
Summary: Life isn't easy, even people who do have it easy go through some kind of horrific event or another. Scott, a boy who has a very rough life rejects people. He has shut the doors to his heart so that he won't be harmed anymore, but who is really being hurt? It took some time, but the truth is hidden in an adventure he doesn't care for. Can he mange to get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Wandering in Life's Void

By VesperiaX

Hello, my name is VesX. This is my first fanfic so tell me if I'm doing something wrong or/and if this is interesting you.

Chapter 1: Day before the Change

I hate most people, I've always been stabbed in the back by others. My parents left me at a really young age, my friends abandoned me, teachers failed me just because of my sour manners even though I get work done, and every time I help people they forget me a second later. This sent me in a deep depression and hateful rage, to the point that I dropped out of high school. I went back about year later, and almost nothing has changed, my life is still is complete wreck. So I keep avoiding most people, I didn't want to be hurt anymore, but after one journey I realized something, I was the one hurting myself the most, and pushing people away hurt them as well. It took some friends from this world and another, and I'll never forget that.

"Gahh… what time is it?" I took a look my clock, it was around 7:42, almost late for school, eh, not like I care. I got up, got dressed, and left my house.

Just as I got out the door, I spotted a girl running up to me, I gave her a polite smile. "Oh, good morning Brooke, sorry for not getting up earlier." Brooke was one of the reasons I went back to school, we didn't get along at first, and she thought I was a really rude person. Thankfully we got partnered in a project and she saw a much softer side to me, even though I wasn't too hyped about it first, but I'm glad we're friends at least.

She gave me playful, but kind of hard jab on the side of my head. "I'll forgive you this time Scott, but make sure you get up around out here at 7:30 at the least, I hate having to check up on you so much." She glared at me, but I felt the glare was more of concern than anger.

"All right I will, I worked overtime yesterday to get a little extra money for something." I rubbed the back of my head, blushing from my stupidity. "A game is coming out that I wanted, been waiting for a long time for it to come out." As I told the truth, she poked my head.

"You and your games, doesn't anything else go on in your head." Her statement kind of ticked me off, but I knew she was just playing around. "Oh well, you've only got me as a friend so I guess you need something to keep you calm."

We dashed to the school, thank god we I live rather close to the school sparring about 26 second. I sat in my regular seat near the back, and just waited for teacher to get on with today's topic. Around 9 AM I think I saw a group of people standing around a poster, one I designed myself, but the name was different. "Who the hell is Violet Zola?!" I my voice was loud, but just enough that the hall I was in could only hear me, and then one of the students I hated spoke. "Why are you shouting? Oh admiring Violet's art work?"

"A-admiring?! I drew this a month ago for the school!" I was growling my words out a bit, but then another student, one I didn't know of spoke up. "Hey don't excuse Violet of stealing, she wouldn't do that!" One by one they started yelling at me, until some brought the girl to me. "Shut up you ingrate! Apologize to her for your behavior, or we'll have resort to more… barbaric ways." Good god I wanted to slug whoever said that, but this Violet girl though, she didn't make eye contact with me, looking as if she was guilty for something. It didn't take me too long to see they put her up to this, so I gave a bow and fake-ish apology to her. "Please forgive Miss Zola, I must have mistook you art for a false memory, it won't happen again." And with that it ended, all the people we to their class rooms and so did I, but before I got in there I felt something get put into my pocket. I picked it out and found a note, simply saying.

'Please forgive me'

Viotlet

"Don't worry Violet, I don't hold it against you." I put it back in and sat back in my desk. The lectures went on as usual, however I started to feel sleepy and just fell right asleep, and then someone started speak to me.

'… You do not know true pain, you are but a pebble in a pile of golden blood soaked ores. You hate the beings around you yet you are the one to be hated! FOR WHAT REASON DO YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONE BEING HARMED!'

"Shut.. up you basterd, I don't care what you think…" I said to the voice, my mind was blank, my body felt numb, and my vision was so bad that I couldn't even see the figure before me.

"You are such a selfish human, would you like to see what is it to truly suffer, to lose something dear, and to have you very heart and soul shattered?"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but then I realized that I shouted right in my classroom. "... Errr…. Uhh.. I'm sorry." I sat right back down fast and started on some text book work.

*Lunch time*

To be honest lunch is my most hated time at school, a couple of dipsticks keep bothering me, and speak of the devil here they are. Their names are Luna and Oswald, they're both nice, but they are the type that gets on my nerves, Luna not so much though.

Oswald was the first to run in and talk. "Dude was that you yelling?! You scared the hell out my class, heck I think the whole school heard you!" I just sighed and apologized after his short banter, and he kept talking to me. "Well alright, just try to calm down Scott, never heard you snap like that before." And just as he finished Luna walked in.

Although I hardly know Oswald, Luna and I do have a bit of history together, she use to tutor me back in middle school, and we became friends in a way. However, after my freshmen year she started avoiding me because her dad forced her stay away from me, one of the things that made me leave school. She pulled a chair up to my desk. "Scott is something bothering you; you've been like this for the past two months."

I just stared out the window, trying to ignore them, but I did answer her. "I don't know, I just feel like that something isn't right, everything is getting really strange…" I laid my head down, trying to calm myself down, and Luna put her arm around me. "You shouldn't bottle yourself up like this, listen me and Oswald are going to the city a little after school, you and that other girl can come with us if you want."

"Well… I'll think about it, I have something to do over there anyway." I gently shrugged her off, and got a quick glimpse of a sad expression from her. "Scott… I'm sorry about what happened, I know I could have done something, my father thought we were getting too close together, he doesn't trust others very well… we'll be at the station at 3:30, I hope to see you later." Luna left quietly, Oswald looked at her as she left. "Listen Luna wants to patch things up between the two of you, so please meet us there alright, and if you do I'll buy some food for us, hope you like fast-food." He said in a cheerful tone as he left for his class.

"Sigh… I guess I should go, she has been trying to help me get out of this depression, and I need to try to talk to her. I just hope things get better…"

I told Brooke about Luna's invitation, she was surprised at first that I wanted to actually want to go out with some people, but agreed to tag along. I went to my house to change into some regular clothes, grabbed my wallet, and ran out the door. Made it there about 7 minutes before 3:30, and just as I got there some tall guy with glasses, about in his early 20's walked up to me. "So you're that other man Miss Luna mentioned… hmm, I'm not sure if I approve of it, but you don't seem like a ruffian."

"Okay I just got here and I'm already being shot down by someone, who the heck are you?" We both shared a glare for about a second until he spoke. "My name is Albert, I am Miss Luna's servant and tonight's chaperone, and I have to make sure nothing happens to anyone this evening." I felt like this guy was sent without Luna's approval, but I kept to myself so I wouldn't get into trouble.

The others got here a few minutes later, Luna about snapped when she saw Albert. "ALBERT! Why are you- GAH, don't tell me my dad sent you!" She protested for about a minute before Albert commented. "My apologies Madam, your father requested I watch over you for tonight, I'll be out of your way most of the time, however I must keep a close eye out for your friends."

Oswald sighed in a depressed tone. "Albert please tell me you brought yourself something to eat, I only brought enough money to buy some food for us." Albert just chuckled at his dilemma. "Sorry forgot to bring meal for myself, I'll just pay for my own food."

The train ride was very awkward. The others were trying to talk to each other all at once, but I sat by myself until Brooke moved over and quietly yell at me. "You know that girl did invite you and you haven't said a thing to her, lighten up and at least say thank you!"

I realized my stupidity and thanked her for inviting, and Luna began talking to me, much to my disliking. "So Scott, are you and her… dating or something?" The second she said that I froze, now I like Brooke, but not in that way, so I gave an honest answer. "W-well… I wouldn't say we are dating, but we are good friends at the least." I laughed awkwardly, until a felt a sharp pain in my side, I could have sworn Brooke pinched me or something.

I got off and told the others I'd meet them soon, to be honest I didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Today was the very day my mom and dad walked out on me, I was a failing student and all my parents did was complain, they never tried to help me, and they just gave up on me. I hated them so much for that, I know I wasn't doing well, but that wasn't my parents concern… bah the hell with them!

I walked to the mall and walk around a bit until I reached a game store, and too my surprise that girl Violet was working at the counter and saw me. "Oh crap, urmmm… H-hello, is there anything I can help you with?" Her tone was defiantly of guilt, but I calmed her down to show I wasn't upset. "Don't worry I just came down here to pick up a pre-order alright, I forgive you for what happened, but those others are another story." She looked kind of relived from my words. "O-oh that's good… I'm sorry about that, I didn't have enough money for rent this month so they made me pull that prank on you…" I felt bad for her, now I felt worse than before. "Well thank you for being honest with me, but try to stay away from people like that, they might turn on you." She nodded and we got my pre-order dealt with, Pokemon X and Y, been in love with the series for some time now. Even though I don't have a lot of money, I try to get one or the other, but I was able to get both this time. "Hey… are you doing anything now?" She looked at me with guilt in her eyes, like she was asking me out on make-up date. "Well I am out with some friends(ish) at the moment, but I suppose they wouldn't mind too much if you came." I just chuckled as I rubbed the back of my head, then she went to change out of her work clothes and walk along side of me.

As we walked down, I started feeling faint, I don't know why, but I just felt like I was fading in a way. "Are you doing alright Scott, you seem like you're going to pass out." I nodded and kept on walking, until I got to the others… and collapsed on the ground. Brooke rushed over to me to see if I was okay, and for a moment I heard that voice again.

"Suffer… your sins… bare the mark of a darkened heart. You'll finally see what true pain is you selfish mortal, and you friends shall join you as well. ENJOY YOUR SORRY LIFE IN ANOTHER WORLD!"

And with that me, Brooke, Luna, Oswald, Albert, and Violet were sent to another world… and the second I saw where I was, I knew this was going to be hell.

"…. WHY IN THE FLYING HELL AM I SNEASEL!"


	2. Awakening in a New World

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Wandering in Life's Void

By VesperiaX

Chapter 2: Awakening in a New World

**Author's Note: First off I want to thank Lady Monoplist for the tips for my writing style, so for this chapter I'm going to work around my writing style and change it into something less jumbled up than the last one. So if this new style works out I'll re-write the first chapter in that it so my story isn't complete crap, but I might work on my other chapters before doing so though. Anyway before I write type this up, I want you to picture this world of Pokémon. Unlike the original spin-off's settings, I'm making this world a bit more like the human world, in a technological, social, and even religious standpoint, though it's not too advanced. This world is in between the 70s & 80s, so yeah, there are Pokémon driving cars, making movies, and ect. … Yeah I know it sounds very dumb, but bear with me please.**

"Okay… calm yourself. I'm obviously having a hallucination and I just need calm down and bash my head on something hard for the next ten minutes, yeah that'll fix this!" I was in an unrealistic panic, I thought someone drugged me and after slamming my head against that theory went out the window faster than my brain was healing. "O-okay… new idea, don't be a dumbass and remember what the hell happened… alright, I was with the others, I got those games, and that light…" I quietly thought to myself, wondering what had happened to the others, I hoped they were alright. Then I saw another Pokémon running around freaking out.

"WHY THE HELL AM I A BLUE AND WHITE OTTER! LUNA! ALBERT! SOMEONE HELP ME!" The second I saw this Oshawott I knew who it was, Oswald had become a Pokémon too, and the little bugger bumped into me. "Oh crap… I-I'M SORRY, PLEASE DON'T KILL MISTER BLACK FUR CLAW THING!" 'Mister black fur claw thing'… What the hell is wrong with you Oswald?

"Oswald shut up! It's me Scott!" With my statement I socked him upside his tiny head.

"Ow! You jerk, I have no idea what's going on, there's no reason to hit me moron!" We argued for about two minutes before some kind of police unit came by, consisting of a bunch Magnatons and a Magnazone.

"YOU TWO, STATE YOUR BUSINESS HERE PASSED THE BORDER!" The Magnazone spoke in an angered tone, like we had robbed bank or something.

"What? No we don't have any business here s-sir, we just got here somehow!-"

"THUNDER WAVE!" And with that I was cut off and my movements just slowed to a crawl and speech was gone. "Take these two to General Verosa on the double!" We were dragged onto a van like vehicle and driven through a huge desert area, nothing for miles. Until we saw a city, it felt rather old in a way, like it was years behind our own time line.

About an hour later we got to a station with a huge number of Pokémon working around the clock, until we got to what I could imagine was an interrogation room. There we were healed of the paralyzed state and asked to take a seat, and only an Aegislash stood in the room with us. "Do you two need any before we begin?"

"N-nothing much really, just water or something!"

"Scott! GAH, listen we don't need water, we need to know why the heck we're here!"

The Aegislash just set a few glasses of water in front of us and back off. "My apologizes young one, I cannot explain much of what has happened, since my job is just to make sure you to don't go and murder each other."

Me and Oswald just gulped at what this things cold words, so we just sat there and waited for what was going to come. As we sat there a giant Panda with a twig in his mouth walked in with a Gardevior… with glasses? "Keep quiet you two, I've had a rough day… Rosaline give me the details on this."

The Gardevior got out a folder and scanned it. "Just some illegal trespassing sir, other than that they haven't done anything else at the moment."

The Panda just sat down on a chair and stared us down. "I'll give you boys thirty second to explain why you're on this side of the border."

"Sir, umm… you see we don't have an explanation to your question, your laws aren't familiar to the both of us, so if you can explain that part we'd give a better answer." Oswald tried to tell him the best he could.

"You're telling me you don't even know the most common of laws! GRRRR… Please explain to these punks the law they broke before I break their spines!"

"Calm yourself Vesora. Listen you two, for the past 15 years other Pokémon have started spawning around our country, so our leaders of our country made a law to keep out intruders from other areas unless they have passports or reasons for entering."

'Wait, do they mean some kind of version of the Mexican border?' I thought to myself, and spoke up. "I understand what this law is, but we… errm… Okay this is going to sound stupid, but we are not of your world."

… Absolute silence. No one said a thing until Panda got up, and completely crush the table before us. "You… EXSPECT ME TO BE THAT KIND OF BULL SHIT! I'D BELIEVE DIALGA AND PAlKIA HAD A DAMN CHILD TOGETHER YOU LYING LITTLE TWIT! I OUGHTA THROW YOU IN A CELL RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm not lying! I don't even know the name of this planet, let alone your laws damn it! Listen all we want is out of this damn place so we can find a way back to the human world!"

"… Did you… just say 'human'?"

The Panda paced the room for a few minutes, until he stopped. "Rosaline… take them to a room for the night… I need time to think."

The Gardevior directed us to a room with a two beds and television. "You well have to stay here for a while until General Vesora cools off, please do not cause any problems or I will have to use force."

And from there we just laid down, trying to wrap our heads around what happened. "First I get turned into a Sneasle, after that I get arrested, and now I'm feeling like I'm on death row already... Oswald how long do you think we'll have left to live?"

"12 hours… 14 tops, uhhh, my head can't grasp this mind numbing craziness!"

"Oswald before we die I want to you to know I thought you and Luna were related…"

"Scott I stole one of your games while you weren't looking and broke it by accident…"

"… Oswald, you better make sure they kill you first before I do!"


End file.
